forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sharess
Patroness of Festhalls the Festhall Madam Mother of Cats Foe of Set the Lustful Mistress Feline of Felicity Succubus of Sensation the Tawny Temptress | aspects = Bast Bastet Felidae Zandilar the Dancer | status = | primordial = | pantheon = | home = | formerhomes = | minions = | died = | race = | gender = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | power5e = Demigod | alignment5e = Chaotic good | symbol5e = Cat | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = Cats, vengeance | domains5e = War | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = Guided strike War god's blessing | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = Exarch | alignment4e = Good | symbol4e = | dominion4e = Gates of the Moon | realm4e = Brightwater | serves4e = Sune | servedby4e = | sphere4e = Cats | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Demigod | alignment3e = Chaotic Good | symbol3e = Feminine lips | homeplane3e = Brightwater, Heliopolis | realm3e = Rapture | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Hedonism, sensual fulfillment, festhalls, cats | domains3e = Chaos, Charm, Envy, Good, Lust, Pleasure, Sloth, Travel, Trickery | worshipers3e = Bards, hedonists, sensualists | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = A great cat's paw (claw bracer) | holy days3e = Midsummer's Eve and many others | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Demipower | alignment2e = Chaotic good | symbol2e = Feminine lips, a cat's head wearing gold hoop earrings | homeplane2e = Arborea/Olympus, Ysgard/Ysgard | realm2e = Brightwater Merratet | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Cats, excess, festhalls, hedonism, lust, pleasure seekers, sensual fulfillment | spheres2e = All, Chaos, Charm, Combat, Healing, Guardian, Protection, minor: Animal, Creation, Elem. Water, Necromantic, Travelers | worshipers2e = Pleasure seekers | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = Midsummer's Eve and many others | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = Chaotic good | symbol1e = A pair of female lips | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = Lust, free love, sensual fulfillment | worshipers1e = The idle rich, decadents | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Sharess ( ) was the deity of hedonism, festhalls and sensual fulfillment. She had the individualistic and hedonistic personality of a feline and she was constantly grooming herself to ensure her appearance was always up to standards. Sharess was an innate flirt and loved toying around with beautiful mortals; once she had her fill, she swiftly moved on to other sources of pleasure. She was known in the Mulhorandi pantheon as Bast. Description Sharess was often depicted as a beautiful, voluptuous woman with the head of a cat (especially in Mulhorand). History Sharess was originally known as Bast, a Mulhorandi power who was the patroness of cats, and Anhur's lieutenant. During the Second Mulhorandi Empire (beginning ), she subsumed the portfolio of Felidae, a beast cult deity of felines, nomads, and sensual pleasure. Struck by wanderlust, Bast traveled across Faerûn leaving many cults in her wake. During these travels, she also subsumed the divinity of Zandilar the Dancer, a goddess of the Yuir elves, gaining that goddess' portfolio of intense passionate love. After Myth Drannor fell, she began to experiment with the darker side of pleasure and fell under the sway of Shar, and became known as Sharess. During the Time of Troubles, Sune freed Sharess from Shar's influence, when the former tried to assassinate Sharess, as she had Ibrandul due to her reluctance to be completely dominated by the goddess of shadow. Sune doused Sharess with a chalice filled with waters from Arvandor's Evergold that restored Sharess' beauty and willpower, giving her the will and the edge to rebel against her mistress. After that, Sharess spent much of her time in Arvandor, frolicking and pursuing pleasure in all of its forms, despite the warnings of her deific allies and the offers made by Shar, and guarding herself from Loviatar. After the Spellplague of 1385 DR, Sharess became an exarch of her ally Sune. However, she lost many of her temples and public veneration during the Second Sundering. After the Mulhorandi rebellion of 1486 DR, she gained many mulhorandi followers, who began to worship her as Bast once more. Relationships As Bast, she opposed the evil Set along with the other good-aligned gods of that nation. She had a close relationship with Nobanion, who shared her interest in felines, though Sharess did as much to annoy him as she did to entice him. She also had a romantic relationship with Anhur, though their opinion of each other varied wildly from absolute love to indifference depending on how many fights that they had. As Sharess was an ally of Selûne, Sune, Milil, Hanali Celanil, and Lliira, and she opposed both Loviatar and Shar, who never forgot that Sharess escaped from her clutches. Worshipers Church of Sharess The Church of Sharess was of casual nature, and her clergy were responsible for the running of many festhalls found throughout large cities in Faerûn. These festhalls sought to indulge every pleasure imaginable. Privately owned festhalls usually employed at least one or two Sharessan clerics. The Church of Sharess probably celebrated the most festivals out of all the faiths of Faerûn. These revels were known collectively as the Endless Revels of Life. Even daily events, such as the rising and setting of the sun, presented a chance for Sharessans to revel. Their most beloved festival was the Midsummer's Eve festival, where the pursuit of pleasure had no boundary. Sharessan clerics prayed for their spells at dusk. Affiliated Orders Sharess didn't have any orders as such, but a group of werecats devoted to both her and Selûne, and calling themselves the Eyes of the Evening, hunt down Sharran cultists on nights of the full moon. Appendix Further Reading * References Connections Category:Exarchs Category:Demipowers Category:Chaotic good deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Charm domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Travel domain deities Category:Trickery domain deities Category:Faerûnian pantheon Category:Mulhorandi pantheon Category:Egyptian pantheon Category:Human deities Category:Pleasure domain deities Category:Clerics Category:Fighters Category:Wizards Category:Spellsingers Category:Thieves Category:Envy domain deities Category:Lust domain deities Category:Sloth domain deities Category:Inhabitants of the Gates of the Moon Category:Inhabitants of Brightwater Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of Heliopolis Category:Inhabitants of the Neutral Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Inhabitants of Ysgard (layer) Category:Inhabitants of Ysgard Category:Inhabitants of Arvandor (layer) Category:Inhabitants of Arborea Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes